Some applications, such as many digital signal processing (DSP) applications, benefit from support for double precision floating point division operation. Some implementations may include a look-up table-based curve fitting approach, functional iterations based on an initial estimate employing a Newton Raphson technique, and conditional subtraction-based software approaches. Achieving double precision with a maximum error of, for example, 0.5 ULP as defined by the IEEE754 standard may involve significant overhead and/or latency using one or more of the above-mentioned techniques.